Viñetas de una vez más
by Ddai
Summary: Mismo universo de Una vez Más. Cap 2.Un tenso viaje en carro, Fubuki manejando, Genos de Copiloto, Saitama y King de pasajeros, para ir a ver al Dr. Kuseno. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un juego de veo-veo acabaría con el carro dañado y King casi muerto? Todo por esa maldita cosa en Amarillo y Negro. Saitage 16
1. Chapter 1 Solo es un Truco

Mismo universo de "una vez más", esto ocurre más o menos entre el capítulo 2 y 3,

Semi Au.

Saitage

Romance/comedia (intento de comedia)

Mismo universo de Una vez Mas.

* * *

Cap 1

Saitama no le hubiera enseñado ese estúpido truco si hubiera recordado que Genos tendía a sobre exagerar sus "enseñanzas". Genos nunca iba a dejarle saber a su maestro que "aplicación práctica" hallado en su lección. 16+

Nada me pertenece, todo es de ONE (esto no es con fines de lucro, solo es un Hobby)

* * *

Solo es un truco

Simplemente algunos días Saitama tenía ganas de golpear a ese muchacho por la única razón que ahora mismo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Ese mucho sobre-pensaba las cosas de una manera espeluznante, el héroe no recordaba haber conocido a nadie como ese rubio antes. Todo lo que había querido hacer fue una broma, pensó que lo captaría, pero no, tenía que ir y convertir un estúpido truco en "una muestra de tu grandioso poder, sensei" de nuevo, en serio, esa era la única razón por la que quería golpearlo e irónicamente era la misma razón por la que nunca iba a hacerlo.

— Definitivamente no hay cosa que no puedas hacer, sensei — Genos se encontraba mirando atentamente su bolígrafo, estaba seguro de que era completamente normal, pero lo estudiaría con atención, tal vez esos materiales tenían propiedades únicas o, seguramente, su maestro era quien tenía poderes únicos, además de su fuerza desde luego — _*Este podría ser el secreto de la inigualable fuerza de sensei…*_ — pensó sin perder detalle del objeto pero no cabía duda de que era un bolígrafo común — ¡Sensei! ¡Muéstrame una vez más como doblar el bolígrafo! —

— No — él no sabía que hacer ahora, debió de pensar en que eso pasaría, es decir, fue lo mismo con lo del "pulgar cortado" ¿Por qué demonios le había mostrado ese estúpido truco? — No tiene nada de fascinante ni grandioso, solo fue un truco, a la pluma no le pasa nada — y se apresuró a agregar más para no dejar que su alumno replicara, dos años no lo había hecho cambiar gran cosa — Siempre tiendes a exagerar las cosas, pero no quiero hablar eso — se puso de pie en ese momento, iba a salir a dar una vuelta, habían una ventas en ese supermercado al que no había ido, un poco de fruta no les caería mal.

— ¿Vas a salir, sensei? — bueno, habían cosas que no habían cambiado aunque su maestro era un poco más irritable que antes, solo tenía que ser paciente. Ahora sabía que cuando anunciaba su salida después de un momento así era porque quería estar solo por un rato, pero era tan buena persona que no le diría a él que se fuera, el maestro seguía siendo amable y considerado.

— Hay un descuento de frutas y verduras — ya había vuelto a su estado de ánimo aburrido, no se podía enojar mucho tiempo con el ciborg y sabía que eso era una de las cosas que no podía dejar que el otro supiera — ¿Hace falta algo para la cena? —

— No sensei — él volvió a mirar el bolígrafo — Cuando vuelvas ¿Me mostraras el truco de nuevo? —

— … — quería gritar, era tan frustrante, si tan solo ese muchacho no fuera tan… ¿Es que no tenía imaginación? Oh, pero eso le dio una idea — hagamos algo mejor, si lo descubres por ti mismo para cuando haya vuelto te mostraré otro truco, pero sino no volveremos a hablar de ello — era algo simple, Genos tendía a sobre pensar las cosas así estaba seguro de que no lo descubriría en un lapso tan corto, ir y volver a la tienda le tomaría no más treinta o cuarenta minutos y estaba incluyendo un poco de tiempo por si algún monstruo se le cruzaba por el camino.

— ¡No te decepcionaré sensei! — dijo seriamente, para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse, tenía una media hora para descubrir el secreto detrás de ese truco — Cómo fue que lo hizo… — murmuró para sí mismo, tomando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar — creo que lo había sujetado de esta forma…

De camino al supermercado Saitama se cruzó con Rider, él estaba patrullando por la zona y se pusieron a hablar, afortunadamente los temas oscuros, como su desaparición por dos años y otros relacionados, no eran abordados por el héroe clase C, Rider era bastante educado como para preguntarle repentinamente por ello. El calvo pudo desahogarse con su amigo ciclista, no era la gran cosa pero lo hacía sentir mejor.

— A pesar de ser mayor de edad ya, Genos, sigue siendo como un niño ¿Eh? — Rider comentó sonriendo — Pero si ya sabías que iba a portarse así ¿Por qué le mostraste el truco de la pluma de goma? — porque aunque Saitama se había quejado de la situación nunca mencionó que la ocasionó, era algo muy común últimamente.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso! — dijo enojado, pero solo era una actuación, la verdad lo único que quería lograr era que Genos sonriera, le molestaba que todo el tiempo se viera tan serio, pero no era algo que podía ir gritando a todo pulmón, porque que el chico no sonriera era solo la punta del iceberg de sus problemas del día a día, todo lo que pasaba con ese chico era lo que ocupaba su mente ahora y definitivamente no quería hablar de ello con Rider, ni con nadie.

Su amigo solo se rio suavemente, deseándole suerte con sus problemas, pero le dijo que el propio Saitama estaba lejos de tener veinte años ya y Genos había pasado de ellos también, quizás si dejaban de comportarse como niños… Saitama tenía ganas de golpearlo a él también.

Volvió al departamento, habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos así que era momento de ponerle fin a todo eso de los trucos, no volvería a tratar de hacerlo sonreír con algo tan estúpido como eso.

— ¡Sensei! — él se giró hacia su maestro, sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo la haber logrado lo que el mayor le había pedido — ¡Ya sé cómo realizar el truco! — y procedió a tomar el bolígrafo cerca de uno de los extremos, movió su mano suavemente pero con un poco de fuerza y el bolígrafo pareció volverse de goma — ¡Me has dado una lección importante Sensei, no la olvidaré! — incluso había hecho anotaciones que ocuparon tres hojas enteras en su actual libreta de investigación.

— Genos — dijo con cansancio — No hay ninguna lección, solo es un truco ¡Un truco simple! — empezaba a notar que si no comenzaba a corregirlo esa actitud suya no iba a cambiar — Vamos a eso ¿Qué lección, según tú, es la que aprendiste de esto? — iba a intentar lo que King le había dicho de corregirlo, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a funcionar. Estaba tratando de sonar lo más adulto y serio posible.

— El bolígrafo no tiene nada de extraordinario, todo está en el control del movimiento, el cual se genera a partir del codo y la correcta posición de la muñeca es importante también, manteniendo un movimiento constante y controlando su velocidad y fuerza es posible replicar el truco correctamente — bueno, eso no había sido corto, pero al menos no había sido muy largo.

— Ok… — Saitama no pudo evitar dejar su boca en una línea corta, no era la cantidad de palabras, esta vez, solo se trataba de que ¡Era una reverenda estupidez! Genos sólo estaba exagerando lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho sin pensar tanto ello, tal vez King tenía razón y únicamente tenía que explicarle al chico, de alguna manera, que dejara de pensar tanto — Y ya que es algo que todas las personas hacemos en nuestras actividades diarias ¿Qué te hizo llegar a la conclusión de que es una lección importante? — solo esperaba que esa explicación fuer más corta.

— Bueno, me hizo pensar en otras cosas que son flexibles o rígidas, dependiendo de la fuerza, presión y velocidad del movimiento aplicado con las manos, no se trata del mismo "truco", pero se necesita tener control sobre los movimientos para tener los resultados esperados — en ese momento Genos tuvo la sensación de que había algo que había captado erróneamente, tal su maestro no estaba dando a entender algo como lo que él había estado imaginando.

— ¿Y eso sería? — porque en ese momento él no podía pensar en ninguno, la masa para pan, la arcilla y demás parecidos requerían de ser cocinadas de otra forma son solo suaves, la plastilina endurece por el frío, no podía creer que recordara todas esas cosas, Genos le había platicado la semana pasaba sobre ello y no podía recordar ni por qué motivo.

— … — No, definitivamente no podía contestar esa pregunta — Tela de memoria — por lo que le dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza — No funciona exactamente con el mismo principio, pero definitivamente, la tela de memoria es completamente flexible, como cualquier otra tela ordinaria, al momento de tocarla, dependiendo de la fuerza y la carga electromagnética es capaz de ponerse rígida, pudiendo servir perfectamente como un paraguas o incluso un… —

— Está bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo — tuvo la impresión de que el chico parecía avergonzado, pero solo fue por unos segundos — ¿Y qué tiene que ver el electromagnetismo? — ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenía que preguntarle! — Olvídalo, no importa — no tenía caso decirle las cosas, ese ciborg rubio nunca lo escuchaba de verdad, acababa haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana y eso era todo — Voy a tomar un baño —

— Sensei… — Genos estaba mostrado esa cara seria de nuevo — ¿Me enseñarás ese nuevo truco hoy? — y esos dos años le habían dado un poco más de seguridad para pedir algunas cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera soñado en preguntar en voz alta.

— …— sí, Saitama quería golpear algo ¿Qué maldito truco le iba a enseñar? ¡No conocía otro! — Lo dejaremos para el fin de semana, tendremos que conseguir algunas cosas — tal vez sería buena idea ir con King y fingir que lo olvidaría, solo tendría tres días, TRES, para inventarse algo.

— ¡Sí sensei! — se sentó de nuevo cuando Saitama entró a bañarse, no podía creer que la había librado — Uno de estos días se lo diré — susurró para sí mismo, cubriéndose la cara, no le había dicho al mayor que recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho que lo amaba y por ahora era mejor así, tampoco sabía cómo había sobrevivido a la vergüenza, años de fingir que no tenía emociones habían servido, porque de ninguna manera podía decirle a Saitama Sensei que había aplicado su inocente truco como una lección para masturbarse, no, definitivamente se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Genos se levantó para comenzar la cena, sonrió al ver su reflejo en un cristal, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero en el fondo eran los mismos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo, esta vez se le declararía correctamente y lo haría un recuerdo memorable para borrar con ellos los amargos momentos que le hizo pasar a su amado maestro. Tal vez había sido creado como una máquina para destruir, un arma, pero eso no significaba que era todo lo que podía ser, Saitama sensei le había enseñado que podía ser más.

Saitama se tardó más en su baño porque necesitaba pensar, ese chico iba a matarlo de un coraje, de frustración o de felicidad, lo único que quería era verlo feliz, tal vez no se acodaba de lo sucedido dos años atrás, morirse así no era agradable de recordar, pero eso poco importaba, él lo amaba y se lo haría saber pronto, cuando estuviera seguro de que Genos aún lo quería aunque solo fuera un poco. Salió finalmente de la tina y se vistió, no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio cuando salió del baño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — el rubio estaba en la cocina, con esa mirada llena de determinación, enfocado en el movimiento de sus manos.

— Me acabo de acordar que me enseñaste este truco también, sensei, pero no he conseguido dominarlo — ahora tenía su pulgar derecho en sus dedos de la mano izquierda, lo había roto otra vez…

Saitama estaba seguro de que moría completamente frustrado por causa de ese muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2 Amarillo y Negro

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Final de capítulo para respuesta general de RR

Este capítulo se sitúa exactamente entre el final del capítulo 4 y al principio del capítulo 5 de "Una vez más", aunque si lo están leyendo antes del 14/02/16 no han leído el capítulo 4 de ese fic porque esa es la fecha en que subiré ese capítulo y el 5 una semana después.

* * *

Cap 2:

Un tenso viaje en carro, Fubuki manejando, Genos de Copiloto, Saitama y King de pasajeros, para ir a ver al Dr. Kuseno.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un juego de veo-veo acabaría con el carro dañado y King casi muerto? Todo por esa maldita cosa en Amarillo y Negro. Saitage

* * *

Amarillo y Negro

El camino al laboratorio del doctor Kuseno iba a ser un tanto largo, era más rápido llegar corriendo, al menos a la velocidad a la que Genos y Saitama podían correr, pero siendo que tenían que asegurarse de que King llegara al lugar no tenían más opción que usar el método convencional de transporte.

Es decir, ir en el auto de Fubuki… A ella no le importaba ser quien los llevara, después de todo lo hacía para ayudar a un amigo, pero tener que viajar con el ciborg al lado era "mortificante" por decirlo suavemente, él tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y, gracias a lo Sagrado, ¡No estaba hablando más de lo necesario! Ella lo mataría si comenzaba una de sus palabrerías interminables ¿Por qué tenía que ir el mocoso? Ah sí, él era quien conocía como llegar con ese científico loco. ¿Cómo es que ella se había mezclado con esos locos? No, era mejor no responder a eso, era frustrante.

Genos, por su parte, estaba molesto por tener que viajar al lado de la psíquica, pero no _quería_ que fuera su maestro el que ocupara ese lugar, King tampoco podía viajar de copiloto porque… ¿Por qué? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿No sería más cómo para el propio King haber viajado en ese lugar? Oh sí, las indicaciones, aunque el vehículo de transporte de la clase B rango 1 fuera un buen modelo era anticuado, no tenía GPS por lo que tenía que guiarla para que no se perdiera. Y remarcar su clase y rango no era nada menos que un insulto hacia ella si venía de Genos, porque él siempre había sido de la clase S, sin importar que rango tuviera siempre sería mejor que ella.

King tenía la sensación de que todo iba a irse al carajo en cualquier momento, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, sus latidos se oían hasta afuera del carro, pero los otros pasajeros, incluyendo a la conductora, pretendían no darse cuenta.

Saitama estaba completamente ajeno a la tensión, él sabía que Genos era… bueno, no muy cortes con el resto de las personas y que Fubuki era… bueno, estaba acostumbrada a mandar ya que era la líder de su grupo, esos dos chocando no era frecuente antes, de hecho eran bastantes corteses entre sí, seguro que algo había pasado antes de que él volviera pero no tenía por qué entrometerse mientras que nadie estuviera en peligro de morir.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos y King sentía que se asfixiaría, esos "jóvenes" lo matarían antes de llegar a donde sea que lo estaban llevando, él sabía que debió llevar su consola portátil, maldición, todo por hacerle caso a Bang de que era mejor que no, pensándolo un poco, tal vez un juego pudiera alivianar las cosas un poco, sí, como los que hacían las familias cuando salían de viaje por largos ratos, como parecía ser el caso.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes a jugado al "veo-veo"? Podríamos jugar un rato ¿Qué dicen? — esperaba que sí o su corazón saldría volando de su pecho en cualquier momento pronto.

— ¿Veo-veo? ¿Qué es eso? — Saitama preguntó con cierto desinterés, recordaba que escuchó algo así cuando era niño.

— Bueno, el juego se trata de describir algo que este en el auto, con pocas palabras, y ver si los demás pueden adivinar qué cosa es — al menos Saitama estaba dispuesto a ayudar a pasar el rato, le gustaban los juegos.

— Mmm No parece difícil — Saitama sabía que King lo hacía porque estaba incómodo, no quería hacerlo peor, pero dudaba que los demás quisieran jugar, no los podía obligar, igual y ese juego no sonaba muy entretenido — Genos ¿Por qué no vas tu primero? —

— … Está bien sensei — sonrió engreídamente, si el maestro se lo pidió primero a él era porque lo consideraba el más adecuado para iniciar o porque pensaba primero en él que en los demás, y por "los demás" él se refería a Fubuki — Se trata de algo que puedo ver pero que no necesariamente se ve, tiene un grosor de cinco milímetros, de medida aproximada de mil setecientos milímetros de largo, cuya función es permitir el correcto desempeño de la máquina para la cual fue diseñado como un aditamento necesario para la seguridad del usuario — los otros tres se le quedaron mirando con la cara ennegrecida en el área de los ojos, Genos era completamente ajeno a su reacción o a los motivos de ella.

— ¡Pocas palabras! ¡King dijo **pocas** palabras! — Fubuki quería darle un golpe, pensó que Genos quería hacerse el "gracioso", maldita sea, si no tenía sentido del humor era mejor que no lo usara.

— Fueron pocas palabras y un mínimo de detalles sobre el objeto en cuestión — el rubio dijo con apenas un poco de soberbia, él podía dar todos los detalles de lo que estaba viendo pero no se trataba de ponérselos fácil, aunque sin duda no era nada difícil saber de qué se trataba.

— Fueron más de cincuenta palabras Genos — él había contado cincuenta y dos — Veinte palabras o menos — el maestro le recordó tranquilamente, pero estaba seguro de que Genos había dado el mínimo de detalles sobre la cosa que estaba viendo, sea cual sea.

— ¿Veinte? — Fubuki casi chilló, hablando antes de que Genos pudiera iniciar una versión acortada de lo que estaba mirando — ¡Siguen siendo muchas palabras para este juego! — y ella se suponía que debía de mantenerse concentrada en conducir, demonios.

— ¿Por qué no mejor comienzo yo? — sugirió King — Así todos tendrán su turno y deberán iniciar con un "veo-veo" — los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo con un gruñido o con un asentimiento — Veo-veo algo verde con blanco y negro — él dijo mientras esperaba que ellos adivinaran.

— Un cupón de descuentos de navidad — Saitama fue el primero en sugerir, la verdad dijo cualquier cosa que se le vino a la mente.

— Esas fueron apenas seis palabras — murmuró Genos para sí mismo, sin ponerle mucha mente al juego en sí — Sensei, no pude tratarse de un cupón de descuentos de navidad — él dijo con seriedad — Fubuki no usa cupones — eso sonó más a un insulto que a un comentario y ella lo sabía — Y considerando que estamos a casi medio año eso sería altamente improbable —

— Pero no imposible ¿Cierto? — Saitama dijo esperanzadamente

— Amigo, no es un cupón — King comentó en ese momento — ¿Alguien más? —

— Por esa descripción tan general y apenas detallada podría ser cualquier cosa — él miró hacia King — Pero diría que es el vestido de Fubuki — dejó el resto de su conjetura en su cabeza, peor sin duda estaba seguro de que era el vestido de ella porque era de color verde y King no perdía oportunidad de ver las curvas de la clase B.

— No, no es el vestido de Fubuki — eso hubiera sido muy obvio, al chico ciborg le hacía falta más práctica en los juegos, esa la tenía ganada — ¿Y que dices tú? ¿Adivinas que es? — le habló a ella.

— Es el aromatizante — que era un pinito verde, con bordes blancos y tenía la marca en letras negras, en realidad casi no se veía verde y Genos como Saitama se le quedaron mirando al objeto mencionado.

— Eso no es verde — Saitama dijo a modo de queja.

— Parece café —completó Genos.

— Es verde, pero no lo han cambiado mis subordinados, se los recordaré — ella no era tan mala observadora, tampoco era como que hubieran muchas cosas en el auto.

— Bueno, es tu turno Fubuki — King la animó a participar, aunque ella parecía enojada ahora, más que antes.

— Estoy manejando, salto de turno — ella estaba muy enojada porque nadie cambió el aromatizante y se lo había dicho a sus subordinados hacia un me ¡Un MES!

— Yo voy entonces — Saitama dijo, mirando hacia arriba — Veo algo que es amarillo y negro, además zumba — no era difícil, pero no creía que le ganaran esta ronda, era un objeto pequeño y no lo habría notado si no hubiera alzado la vista.

— Viejo, no hay nada zumbando en este auto — comentó King — No cuenta si lo estas inventando —

— No lo estoy inventando, dije que zumbaba, no que estaba zumbando ahora — luego si no les decía que "zumbaba" le iban a reclamar por no haberlo dicho antes.

— Ah bueno, entonces es un mosquito — dijo King, esperanzado de ganar y de que el mosquito en cuestión estuviera muerto.

— No, no es un mosquito — dijo Saitama, mirando por la ventanilla cerrada, quizás se tomarían mucho tiempo en adivinar.

— Sensei — dijo Genos, con un poco de tensión en su voz, pero una tensión un poco diferente a la de minutos antes — Ese objeto del que está hablando ¿Se trata de un insecto? — de pronto la tensión se elevó un poco más, en tres de los cuatro individuos que estaban en el auto.

— Puede ser — Saitama no lo negaría, sí era un insecto.

— No me digas que… — Fubuki se había puesto pálida de repente, estaban en un área cerrada con un insecto negro y amarillo…

— ¡Es una abeja! — King, Fubuki y Genos dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirando por todos lados, con cierto temor, ninguno la veía por ningún lado.

— Caray ¿Quién ganó entonces? — pero ellos no estaban prestándole atención.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Frena el carro! ¡Frena el carro! ¡Frena el carro! ¡Tenemos que matarla! ¿Cómo entró esa maldita cosa en mi auto? ¡Soy alérgico a las abejas!— los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, temiendo que la abeja se les metiera entre la ropa y los picara.

— ¿En serio? — Saitama no podía creerlo ¿Qué probabilidad tenía de estar viajando con tres alérgicos a las abejas? Eso debía ser algo muy raro.

— ¿Dónde la viste? ¡No me digas que está en mi espalda! ¡Sensei! ¡Saitama, mátala si la estás viendo, carajo! — los tres seguía gritando, los de afuera solo veían un auto ir a toda velocidad pero erráticamente, parecía que el conductor estaba jugando a zigzaguear por la carretera.

— Hombre, la calca está en el techo —dijo sin entender porque tanta paranoia, peor antes de que pasara nada más, un gran rayo de fuego atravesó el cielo, Genos había matado al insecto con un rayo de la palma de su mano, se hizo silencio pro unos segundos.

— Insecto carbonizado — el rubio comentó con gravedad, como si lo que acaba de hacer equivaliera a salvar toda una ciudad.

— Ahora que estamos a salvo podremos seguir sin problema — de todas maneras aún les falta un buen para llegar, lo bueno de todo eso, si es que se podía decir así, era que la tensión había bajado mucho, casi a cero.

— Estamos salvados — King murmuró, agarrando su camisa a la altura de su corazón, tenía la impresión de que su vida correría peligro varias veces ese día ¿Estaría siendo muy descortés si pedía que lo regresaran al dojo?

— ¡Genos, no había necesidad de hacer eso! — Saitama comentó con cierto tono de reproche, su ropa casi se había quemado — Solo era una calca… — y se hizo el silencio sepulcral por otros segundos…

— ¡PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO! ¡CASI NOS CONVERTIMOS EN CARBÓN! — King gritó hacia nadie en particular, solo estaba muy alterado y nervioso ya.

— Sensei, pudo haberme dicho antes que solo era una figura y no un insecto real — Genos se giró hacia su maestro, torciendo la mitad de su cuerpo — La alergia a las abejas es algo muy serio — se había pasado a morir por eso cuando era un niño y su cuerpo ya no era por completo de metal, era vulnerable a las picaduras ahora.

— ¡Mi auto! ¡Volaron el techo de mi auto por una maldita calca! — Fubuki gritó, pisando el acelerador, los dejaría en el laboratorio y se marcharía ¡Los abandonaría ahí mismo y no los volvería a ver nunca en la vida!

— VAS A MATARNOS FUBUKIIIIII — King estaba aferrado al asiento y a la puerta y a cualquier otra cosa a al que pudiera ferrarse.

— ¿Eres alérgico? No lo habías dicho antes — Saitama parecía no oír a los demás gritando, no es que no pudiera, los estaba ignorando deliberadamente o acabaría por romper el auto, una vena se estaba marcando en su frente y palpitaba más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Sensei es alérgico a alguna cosa? —ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor tomar nota de ello.

— Mmm no que yo recuerde, no como caracoles, pero es porque no me gustan —

— Como era de esperarse de Sensei, su increíble poder no está solo en su fuerza o su carácter, también es inmune a las alergias — Genos sacó una libreta, de vaya a saber uno donde, para anotarlo.

— FUBUUUKIIIII BAJA LA VELICIAD BAJA LA VELOCIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD —

— Malditos bastardos desagradecidos ¿Acaso saben cuánto tuvimos que trabajar, mi grupo y yo, para comprar este maldito auto? ¡Trabajamos muy duro! ¡Y por varios días! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que un estúpido calvo y su estúpido chico ciborg destruyeran el techo! ¡Me las van a pagar demonios! — ella estaba mascullando mientras conducía más frenéticamente, ni importándole si ellos le prestaban atención o no.

— Mejor leeré un manga — Saitama sacó uno de la bolsa que llevaba con él, abriéndolo justo en donde lo dejó, Genos se enderezó en su asiento.

— Gira ala derecha en la próxima salida — Genos se cruzó de brazos, teniendo ese gesto serio de nuevo, pudiendo correr a mayor velocidad de lo que iba ese carro no le alteraba en lo más mínimo la forma en la que ella conducía, incluso se le hacía que estaban yendo muy lento.

— AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AUUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIEREN MATARMEEEEEE — por desgracia para King no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, al menos nadie que estuviera fuera del auto lo intentaría y los de adentro pretendían que no lo escuchaban. — VAAAMOOOOS A MOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR—

Llegaron al laboratorio en treinta minutos menos de lo esperado, King ya se había desmayado de terror y Saitama estaba por terminar su tomo. El científico, Genus, los recibió, elevando una ceja, pudo escuchar el alboroto desde diez minutos antes de que llegaran ¿Qué clase de bestia iba al volante? Bueno, no hacía falta decir que viendo a Genos y a Saitama supo que no había nada anormal, los locos siempre tenían amigos más locos…

Fubuki entró al laboratorio, llevando a King, con la ayuda de sus poderes telequinéticos, al interior, tomarían un poco de té para calmarse y estaría lo más lejos posible de ese par de estúpidos, quienes tenían que arreglar su auto.

Saitama y Genos se quedaron afuera, el mayor solo estaba mirando al menor trabajar en las reparaciones, Genos llevaba consigo pintura, herramientas de hojalatería y algunas láminas de metal, entre otros.

— Vaya, se te da muy bien eso de las reparaciones ¿Verdad? — recordaba que el rubio siempre reparaba la calle, las paredes y cualquier otra cosa rota en su casa, _la casa de ambos_.

— Comparado con armar la cobertura de ciertas piezas de respuesta, reparar un auto es sencillo, sensei — y también aburrido, pero si su maestro se quedaba a verlo en lugar de irse con ella entonces lo haría con mucho gusto, aunque el auto fuera de Fubuki, claro que él o había roto, pero eso no importaba.

— Sigue siendo un chico impresionante — susurró Saitama, con una pequeña sonrisa, había extrañado esos momentos.

Genos se dedicó a realizar las reparaciones sin decir nada más, de haber podido se hubiese sonrojado, tal vez la intención del maestro no era ninguna otra que reconocer que tenía talento, peor para él equivalía a un centenar de fuegos artificiales en su corazón, tal vez sí tenía oportunidad de decirle sobre sus sentimientos, pero eso sería después, cuando estuviera seguro de que su maestro no se enojaría con él.

* * *

Respuesta general de RR para Guest/ I FAb WE FAB/ Macori Alpha y todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Gracias. Genos no es realmente mal pensado, solo es un chico muy curioso y, tal como lo menciona I FAB WE FAB, trata de buscarle un lado práctico.

No se preocupen cunado lean estos capítulos extras, no tendrán nada que pueda arruinarles el fic de "Una vez más", es solo para que se puedan reír un rato sin que eso arruine la línea del fic original.

Gracias por leer y si llegan a tener alguna sugerencia para el fic (el de la línea de tiempo normal) veré que se puede hacer para incluirlo por aquí =P. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Final de capítulo para respuesta general de RR

Este capítulo se sitúa antes de que la historia comience, pero se hace referencia a él entre los capítulos 5 y 6. Me gusta el batarou, y trata de eso mismo. ¡Advertidos están!

Y, debo aclarar, este es más corto y no es realmente gracioso, pero traté.

* * *

"Arreglos"

Llevarlo a la cárcel fue algo fácil, estaba inconsciente. Los guardias no habían esperado a darle tiempo de que recuperara la conciencia, lo tiraron dentro de la celda y cerraron de inmediato, lo que le pasara a ese maldito les deba igual, es más, sería mejor si los otros reos lo mataban ¿Quién iba a extrañar a ese imbécil?

Garou se levantó cuando había sentido que estaba rodeado de hostiles, ellos habían tratado de hacerle algo y él golpeó por reflejo, tal vez había matado al pobre diablo al que le pegó, tal vez no, no era importante. No era una persona que buen despertar, ellos iban a arrepentirse.

La masa de músculos apareció repentinamente, bloqueando sus golpes, lo recordaba de antes pero nunca le interesó saber nada de él. ¿Quién podía culparlo por eso?

Pri Pri Prisioner suspiró resignado al recordar ese momento del día anterior. Él no hubiera podido tener al nuevo reo en realidad, fue una casualidad que tuviera la revista de la Asociación de Héroes en ese momento, nunca pensó que el "monstruo humano" se interesaría en leerla.

Lo que lo llevaba en el punto exacto en el que estaba ahora, había solicitado una pequeña audiencia con el director, que afortunadamente había accedido aunque solo porque él era un Héroe de clase "S", como lo dejaron claro desde el principio. La parte difícil fue explicarle…

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo— el director decía con voz pausada, mientras elevaba una ceja incrédulo —Dices que el nuevo prisionero, el "monstruo humano" Garou, se va a quedar en la celda si le proporcionamos la revista semanal de la Asociación, con todas las actualizaciones y presentaciones de héroes, inferiores a él en poder y fuerza, además de la revista mensual, que contienen la información de los héroes superiores de clase "A" y clase "S"— bueno, cuando él lo decía así sonaba muy mal.

—Sí, básicamente sí— Prisioner sonrió, tratando de ser cordial, no era tan malo.

—Y tú le crees a un criminal como ese, que se va a quedar en su celda a cambio de la información de sus próximos blancos… ¿Eres idiota?— había que reconocer que el tipo tenía valor para llamarlo idiota.

—Señor, yo no he ofendido su viejo trasero arrugado— uoch, varias personas ahí se sorprendieron pero a él le venía valiendo sorbete —En realidad el chico sólo está interesado en las revistas en las que Salga Bat kun— comentó a la ligera —Además esas no son todas sus demandas— Ahora sonaba como un abogado, ver los programadas de lindos abogados estaba dando frutos.

—¿Demandas?— la voz aguda de una de las presentes le taladró los oídos —¿Quién se cree qué es? ¡Esto es una cárcel no un parque de juegos ni una estación turística!— Prisioner la miró, tratando de no objetar, era mejor si solo la ignoraba.

—Además de las revistas de la asociación él desea se le hagan llegar algunas fotografías de Metal Bat Kun — prosiguió como si no la hubiese escuchado —Comidas saludables— bueno, el chico tenía un cuerpo que… No, no podía culparlo por cuidarse —Y una cama decente para descansar— ya que la mayoría estaban viejas, rotas o asquerosas.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?— ella volvió a gritar —¡No están en una parada turística!— antes de que ella continuara un hombre joven, de anteojos y cabello castaño, de la Asociación de Héroes intervino, mirando fijamente a Prisioner.

—¿Para qué quiere Garou ese material?— a él realmente no le importaba mucho, mantener segura a la gente era una prioridad, así como mantener los fondos en aumento, si Garou se escapaba y comenzaba a armar alboroto, como las últimas tres veces que lo encerraron en otros lados, tenían mucho que perder; esta era la primera vez que el criminal hacia demandas.

—No lo sé— ¡Una mentira descarada con todos los dientes sonrientes! No como que pudiera decirles que el tipo de cabello blanco pensaba echarse las pajas mientras miraba las fotos. Bueno, eso lo que Prisioner pensaba que haría, la verdad no le preguntó para que las quería —Para aventarle dardos ¿Tal vez?— claro, suponiendo que encerrar la cara de Bat kun en corazones con flechas atravesándolos contara como tal, pensándolo mejor, esa era una idea muy hilarante y graciosa. Él no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—…Está bien— el hombre con anteojos dijo, haciendo unas anotaciones en su bitácora electrónica —Pero el material que reciba estará editado completamente— para él eso era asunto zanjado.

—¿Qué?— la mujer de antes y los otros seis que estaban ahí gritaron de inmediato —¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan irresponsable como esa?- ¿Aceptando las demandas de un prisionero? ¿Acaso sabes lo estúpido que es eso?- ¿Qué clase de respeto vamos a tener si comenzamos a escuchar las "demandas" de los criminales?— fueron en resumen las cosas que todos estaban gritando al mismo tiempo.

—No hace falta recordarles de quién se trata— el hombre con anteojos dijo en tono serio —La última vez se requirió de cuatro héroes clase "S" para detenerlo, incluyendo a Metal Bat— que fue quien lo dejó inconsciente al final —Y fue solo después de casi cuatro horas de estar pelando— Habían sido Zombie man, Tank Top Master y Superalloy Darkshine al principio, pero Garou cedió después de la llegada del estudiante con el bate —Es preferible tenerlo encerrado que en cualquier otra parte— y con eso se puso fin a la discusión.

Metal Bat llegó solo un par de horas después de muy mal humor, lo que no era una sorpresa; le habían dicho que estaba ahí para una misión importante, él no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de una sesión fotográfica y cuando se enteró los cuatro fotógrafos que estaban en el lugar casi se habían mojado sus pantalones de puro miedo.

Al final Prisioner había ganado, tenía las fotografías y estaba por salir cuando Metal bat lo había interceptado, parecía estar muy, pero muy, cabreado, él solo ignoró al chico y salió de ahí, no tenía que decirle nada ¿Cierto?

—¡OI! ¿Para qué son las malditas fotografías?— Metal Bat había escuchado que se las dieron a Prisioner, algo en lo que él no quería pensar, realmente no…

—En realidad no lo sé— él contestó sinceramente —Fue idea de la Asociación utilizar las fotografías para asustar a los criminales peligrosos — otra mentira descarada.

—¿Qué? — él se cabreó todavía más —¿Qué diablos?— pero para ese momento el reo ya se había escapado —¡Le voy a partir la cara la próxima vez que lo vea!—

Mientras tanto, en la cárcel, Garou se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todos los demás, él solo había tenido que romper algunos huesos y hacer otro enorme agujero en la pared para que los otros lo tomaran en serio, es decir, deberían estar agradecidos por que bien pudo haberlos matado y ya ¿No?

—¿Están cansados tan pronto?— él los había estado persiguiendo por un par de horas, sin descanso —Al próximo que alcance le arrancaré un brazo— y esa mirada sádica que estaba poniendo solo hizo chillar a los reos.

Él corrió hacia todos ellos, los cuales salieron corriendo para apartarse de su camino, era curioso, casi como ver a un grupo de cucarachas corriendo de un gato o algo así, Prisioner iba llegando en ese mismo momento, escuchándolos gritar aterrados.

—Algo sucede—quizás todos los que vivían ahí eran criminales pero nadie iba a "meterse con sus chicos" mientras él estaba a cargo —¡Pri Pri Pirsioner Angel Style!— y entró por el agujero por el que salió, atacando a Garou.

—¿Qué diablos?— el de cabello blanco, evitó los golpes con facilidad, pero que lo atacara no fue lo que lo hizo gritar, sino el hecho de que el tipo estaba _completamente desnudo_.

—¡Garou Chan! ¡No debes asustar a nuestros compañeros! — Afortunadamente él no había perdido las fotografías que llevaba consigo —Sé un buen chico ahora que eres mi nuevo súper amiguis— y le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía.

—¡Ni de coña!— él gritó, alejándose de inmediato ¡Ese malnacido! Si no lo necesitara para conseguir las fotos lo habría matada en ese preciso momento… Y hablando de las fotos, se las pediría apenas estuviera vestido de nuevo.

Hilarante, lo que Garou había hecho con las fotografías fue hilarante desde la perspectiva de Prisioner. No las decoró con corazones, no las usó para lanzar dardos, ni siquiera se la pasó mirándolas por horas, tomó las treinta y dos fotografías que le mandaron y fue descartando una por una, con movimientos rápidos de sus manos, hasta que solo quedaron unas cinco o quizás siete en sus manos; ni siquiera dedicó una segunda mirada a las descartadas en las que el chico se veía mejor según Prisioner, pero a Garou su opinión no le interesaba.

—¿Realmente no quieres estas?— él las recogió, mirándolas detenidamente, el joven del Bate no era su tipo para nada pero se veía muy bien en esas fotos, quizás porque nadie le había dicho para que iban a servir realmente.

—Haz lo que quieras con ellas— él entró a su habitación auto asignada, nadie iba a pelearse con él por ella, para pasar a iniciar su galería personal.

De verdad que fue hilarante cuando Prisioner miró dentro. Las fotografías habían servido para rellenar una almohada…

¿Por qué diablos había rellenado su almohada con ellas? Las fotografías no eran suaves y mucho menos cómodas como relleno, pero el chico solo lo miró con una diabólica sonrisa…

Prisioner solo esperaba que Metal Bat NUNCA se enterara de esto.


End file.
